Maybe It's Enough
by Shiori Tachibana
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki have been together for a while, and Yuki wants to show his appreciation for Shuichi! What could he do to make Shuchan the happiest guy alive?
1. Chapter 1

_Maybe It's Enough Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer:** I DO own Gravitation! ...Evil glares from Murakami-sama's lawyers... Hehe, I kid, I kid! Seriously, all rights go to Maki Murakami-sama.

**Warning: **This is yaoi (boy x boy), there will be lemon chapters later on and there will be OOC moments. A Yuki and Shuichi fic. The T rating is subject to change when lemon chapters are written.

**Definitions: **

**Koi:** A short way of calling someone "koibito" or, more-or-less, lover.

**Seme:** This is the one on top, mostly referred to in Yaoi/Yuri situations. Its polar opposite is Uke, the submissive one on the bottom.

* * *

Yuki and Shuichi had just made love, their bodies still reeling in the pleasure from only moments before. Yuki slipped out of his little lover and moved him onto his side. Shuichi just laid there, his eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing. Yuki stared for a moment before giving a small smile as he stood. "Yuki?" Shuichi called, now fully awake and supported by his arms on the bed. "I have work to do. Deadlines. So get out. Now." he said, never turning to meet Shuichi's adorable purple orbs.

"Wha- but Yuki!" He protested, sitting on the edge of the bed and slowly rising to his feet. Yuki turned to glare at his pink haired lover with his liquid gold eyes, telling Shuichi to back off if he knew what was good for him. Shuichi slumped back onto the bed in defeat. Tears welled in his eyes but he fought them off and tried to reason with the beautiful man before him. "Can I stay if I promise not to make any noise? Please? Yuki?" But he wouldn't hear the pleas.

"Its impossible for you to stay quiet for more than 2 seconds, and you try promising me you wont make any noise? You're a damn brat. Now get out!" Yuki yelled, turning and quickly leaving the sobbing, stricken singer behind.

* * *

Yuki sat at his laptop, fingers flying over the keys in another wonderful story. He had been at it since he left Shuichi crying on the bed at 9:00 pm, and it was now approaching 1:00 am. He slowly sat back in his chair, relaxing his sore muscles from sitting in the same position for so long. He stared up at the ceiling and found himself thinking of Shuichi. _'Damnit, the brats made me as soft as the saps in my novels' _he thought, deciding to grab a beer before continuing his work. He opened the door from his office and found Shuichi asleep on the couch. He hadn't left. 

Yuki stared at his sleeping lover, sprawled out on the sofa, one leg dangling to the floor, the other thrown over the back of the couch, arms resting above his head, pulling up his thin tank top to reveal his lean torso. Yuki's eye twitched at the loud menaces' defiant action of not leaving, but he was just too adorable to throw out now. Yuki inwardly cursed himself for being weak. He tore his eyes away from Shuichi and went to the kitchen to retrieve the beer. The noise of the cans top popping roused Shuichi. "Ughh…" he moaned, sleepily rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He looked toward the kitchen to see Yuki standing there, chugging beer, silhouetted by the glow from the dim kitchen lights.

"Oh, Yuki…" but his words trailed off when he received an all too familiar death glare from the heartthrob novelist. He quickly tried to explain himself. "Yuki, don't be mad! I was going to leave, but I thought maybe I did something to make you angry with me, and then I felt really bad about acting like a child, and I really wanted to apologize, but you were working and I promised not to bother you and I didn't want you getting even more angry so I sat on the couch but when you didn't come out I guess I fell asleep and-"

"Shut the hell up already!" Yuki screamed, reeling from the torrent of words hurled at him moments ago. Shuichi snapped his jaw shut and sat quietly, quivering with the renewed need to cry. Yuki put a hand through his golden hair and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, if you'll just be quiet you can stay. But if I hear so much as a **sneeze**, I'll kick you out with no return." But he didn't have time to say anything before his pink lover threw his arms around his neck and cuddled close to his chest. "Thank you, Yuki! I wont say anything! You wont even know I'm here!" he yelled excitedly from the author's chest. "I better not."

* * *

True to his word, Shuichi kept as silent as a mouse while Yuki worked. He sat on the wooden floor next to Yuki's chair and occupied himself by glancing at the author when he was sure he was too absorbed in his work to notice. He strained his eyes to read the small numbers at the bottom of the computer screen indicating the time. 3:35am, and he was tired. He felt his eyes closing and dropped his head to rest against Yuki's leg. He fell asleep instantly. 

Yuki turned toward Shuichi and sighed. It was late, and even he was getting tired, but he was hesitant to wake the subdued ball of energy. He ran his fingers through the strawberry pink locks; the soft and silky strands sliding through his fingers. He pried his eyes away from his lover for the millionth time that day and saved his work before shutting off his laptop. He sat in darkness and fumbled with the desk lamp until it cast its dim, warm glow over the room. He lamented what he was going to do, but he shook Shuichi awake. "Come on brat, let's go to bed" he said in just above a whisper when his koi came around.

Shuichi looked at Yuki, noticing how his pale skin reflected the glow of the lamp, making him shine like a beautiful angel. _'If only I didn't know his personality'_ Shuichi thought and managed to stand with a yawn. Yuki watched as he opened the door and sleepily stumbled into the living room. Again, he found himself smiling. He quickly rearranged his face to a frown, turned off the lamp and followed his lover in the dark.

Shuichi was already settling in bed when Yuki entered and threw off his clothes. The sleepy Shuichi perked up at his lover in nothing but boxers, a well-chiseled chest bare for him to gawk at. Yuki felt the heat of a blush at Shuichi's prying eyes, but he couldn't understand why. He quickly made it into bed and under the covers and hoped the strange act would be written off as fatigue. Shuichi did just that. He yawned again and cuddled up to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder and snuggling his head into the crook of Yuki's neck. Both fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Yuuukiii! I'm off to work now!" called the once-more hyperactive singer from the end of the hallway. Yuki opened one eye and gave a low, irritated grunt as his response. Shuichi stood in the doorway with a scowl, crept up behind his lover and licked his ear. Yuki's eyes popped open, a deep crimson coloring his face. Shuichi was already laughing and running from the room when a pillow was hurled at him. "Idiot!" he called and got up to run after him. There was no way he was getting away with that again!

Shuichi was just putting on his shoes when he heard loud footsteps behind him. He turned too late and was hoisted over Yuki's shoulder and dragged back to the bedroom, one shoe on and the other not yet tied. "Yuki! I have to go to work! I'm sorry! Come on, put me down!" he shouted, but his giggles only enticed Yuki's play. "Come to think of it, this is the third time in a week you've woken me up like that, so I think its time to teach you who's seme." Yuki reached the bedroom and dropped Shuichi gently on the bed, removed his shoes and climbed on top of him.

Shuichi flushed at their close proximity but lied there despite the time and waited for his punishment. Yuki stared at his adorable face, his passionate eyes and waiting lips before slowly dipping down to claim them with a chaste kiss. Shuichi moaned into the kiss as Yuki's tongue found its way into his mouth, tasting him. The two separated only when the need for air claimed them. Shuichi's head was spinning and he felt a familiar heat between his legs. Yuki noticed his erection and gave a devious smile. He claimed Shuichi's lips again, the two tongue's locked in a battle for dominance as swollen lips greedily begged for more.

Yuki broke the kiss and removed his lovers orange hoodie he was so fond of. With it came one of his skimpy tank tops as Yuki discarded both onto the floor. He ran his skilled hands over his lover's stomach causing his lover to writhe beneath him. He slowly worked his way up to a nipple and fingered it while he nipped the pulse point on Shuichi's neck. Shuichi gripped the covers beneath him in clenched fists, his breathing labored from the pleasure. Yuki then moved down to suckle the nipple, which had otherwise been neglected.

Shuichi cried out in ecstasy and Yuki could feel his lover beneath him, very aroused and ready. Yuki smiled against his lovers skin, sat up and removed himself from the bed. "Eh, I'm not in the mood anymore." He chided, and left a horny Shuichi on the bed while he went to take a shower. The singer then realized exactly what his punishment was, and it was hardly worth the handful of times he'd nibbled his lovers' ear as a wake-up call. In the bathroom, Yuki went into a quiet fit of laughter.

* * *

A.N. Wow! That took me a while! I've had major writers block, but I'm all better now! Woot! Writing this has given me a clear mind, and I've already got ideas for the second chapter! This should only be like, 3 chapters, but if everyone likes it, I'll write another piece! Thank you for reading, and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe It's Enough Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I stole the rights to Gravitation. Mwahahaha. Poor Murakami-sama, now I shall do wonderful perverted things with your characters! ……Thrown in jail…wtf?

**Further Explanation of Story:** My apologies, but I will be using Japanese honorifics like the Japanese version of Gravitation, not the English. Sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

"Heeey, Shuichi! What's up?" Hiro voiced their morning greeting from the lobby of the NG building and smiled as his long time best friend approached. When Shuichi drew nearer he stuck his hand up for their daily high-five, but Shuichi just stormed by. Hiro's face dropped, but he ran to catch up with his friend who was quickly making a break for the bathroom. "Yo, man, what's wrong? Was Yuki-san being an ass again?" Hiro asked, concern evident in his voice, though really he was just trying to be supportive. "Yeah, something like that" was his reply as he threw open the door to the men's bathroom door and stalked into an empty stall, locking the door behind him.

Hiro sat patiently on one of the sinks. _'Damnit, my ass is falling asleep! Mental Note- kill Yuki-san the next time I see him_.' "…And then he just left! Into the bathroom to take a shower, and left me half naked on the bed." Hiro cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" Shuichi ran from the stall, grabbed the guitarist by the front of his shirt and hauled him off the sink. "I'm saying that Yuki is an insensitive jerk! And all because I nibble his ears in the morning to wake him up! I could have had an orgasm, or better yet two, or three! But no, he just left me there!" Shuichi yelled his outburst, then the strength quickly left him. His eyes got as large as saucers and he began to cry a river on Hiro's brand new Armani silk shirt.

* * *

Yuki emerged from the bathroom, steam filling the bedroom as he exited in a white towel around his waist and another drying his hair. He looked at the bed and thought of the image of his strawberry haired lover not an hour before. He smiled and realized he missed the idiot, and made a promise to the walls that he'd make it up to him that night. Yuki changed into black slacks and a green button-up shirt that Shuichi always said complimented his eyes. He had to go to the doctors for a routine check-up every so often, and today happened to be that day. He sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed one of Shuichi's strawberry milks from the fridge before grabbing his keys, locking up and heading for the hospital.

* * *

"Damnit, where are those two!" K shouted as he withdrew one of his magnums from its holster and cocked the safety. "K, calm down. They're just running a little late today, but its alright, we're still setting up the equipment anyway." Suguru offered, trying to calm his manager before the bullets started flying and damaged his keyboards. Moments later the guys in question strolled in, Shuichi with his head hung and Hiro with a supportive arm slung around his shoulder. "And they finally arrive." Suguru said, giving an inward sigh when K put away his gun.

"Sorry we're late, but it turns out Shuichi is having problems again. You guys are lucky I got him out of the bathroom as soon as I did." Hiro said with a laugh, his aloof attitude grating on the nerves of the more serious members of the band. Suguru walked foreword and put a hand on both the men's' shoulders. "No, your lucky nothing happened to my keyboard." He whispered with a menacing smile that dissipated an instant later when one of the crew called for him. Shuichi shuddered and dropped to the floor. He looked after Suguru and said "Man, he's worse than…" K finished "Yuki?" Shuichi burst into tears again.

"Hiroshi! What the hell is wrong with him!" Suguru covered his ears and yelled the question, but his lungs were no match for the singers and his voice was completely drowned out in Shuichi's wails. Everyone noticed a moment later that K had his gun out again, firmly pressed against Shuichi's skull. The crying stopped and was replaced by quiet sobbing and loud sniffles. "That's better. Sorry Suguru, what was that?" the manager asked, a maniacal smile still playing on his face. "Uh…I asked what's wrong with Shuichi…" "Hm…dunno. What happened?" K asked, looking down at his captive. Shuichi just began to cry again. "He's upset because Yuki-san was teasing him again this morning. It wouldn't be so bad, but it was…sexual, this time." K and Suguru mouthed 'oh'.

* * *

"Well Mr. Uesegi, its nice to hear that your relationship has remained the same with Shindou-san" said Yuki's doctor with a smile. She wore her thick glasses, short hair and white coat as she always did, but somehow Yuki had missed their weekly meetings. "What do you two do for fun now that Kitazawa is a thing of the past?" she asked, now more curious for her own interests than Yuki's actual therapy. "You mean aside from sex? Uh…I dunno. We're both so busy. He has his music and I've got deadlines to meet, and I don't like to go places" he said and leaned back in his chair to await a response. "Nothing? But Shindou-san is a young man! He'd want to go places!" she yelled, a little more out of surprise than anything else.

"Well he never says anything about it. He says just being with me is fun enough for him." Yuki said, desperately trying to get the blush on his face under control. Much to his happiness, she didn't notice. "Just because he doesn't **_say_** he wants to go places doesn't mean he doesn't! A healthy sex life is important, but as your therapist, I highly suggest going to places outside of the bedroom for the sake of your relationship." She sat patiently for a response she was sure would be satisfactory. She was disappointed. "Have all these years of treating psychotics made you stupid? Who said anything about caring that much for this fling?" he said, trying half-heartedly to convince her he was the cold man she once knew. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"But you do, don't you." she said, more as a statement than a question. "You don't have to do much because Shindou-san loves you so much anyway, but if you took him out to dinner, to the movies, shopping, anything to show you care about more than just a bedroom relationship, it would make his world!" she blushed at the mental image of Yuki and the pink haired rock star she'd seen from magazines on a romantic date. "You really think its that important to him?" Yuki asked, sighing in defeat as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm almost certain that it does. So will you take him?" she asked, picking up his chart and standing to get the wrinkles from her skirt. "Not on your life" was his reply before a customary handshake and a comfortable stride out the door. She smiled after him knowingly.

* * *

"...nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite

ni de watte umaku ikite toki wo koetai

toki wo koetai!"

Bad Luck finished and messed up their new single for the millionth time that day. Shuichi just wasn't up to singing. Sakano had been away with Touma all day, so K decided to take the shift in power and abuse it. "Alright, its already 3:00, so why not just take the rest of the day off?" Suguru exited the sound booth and seconded the motion. "I agree. Its obvious we wont be getting any work done today with Shuichi in this state, so we might as well go home until he's over this tiff with his lover" he coldly turned from the other members and went to find the tech crew.

Hiro looked over at Shuichi and caught the troubled look on his face. "Hey, don't sweat it. I'll give you a ride to Yuki's place so you can make up with him, all right? What about getting something to eat first, though? I'm starving." Shuichi looked up and gave a weary smile. "Okay, then bye for today. We'll see you tomorrow, K." Hiro said as he pushed Shuichi out the door by his shoulders. "Try to be on time. I'd hate to bring you here by force…" he warned before the two took off running from the NG building to Hiro's bike.

* * *

Hiro and Shuichi sat on a park bench and ate their burgers and fries in a more or less awkward silence. "Shuichi…" Hiro began before his friend stopped him with his own comment. "I was thinking…maybe Yuki's mad that I didn't leave last night. He told me to, but I didn't because I wanted to be with him, and maybe he's mad at me for disobeying." The singer put his half eaten burger in his lap and stared at the birds that were fighting over a discarded ice cream cone.

"Shuichi, you're not a dog, and you live there too. And if Yuki-san were mad at you, he wouldn't have bothered to tease you this morning, right? Just go home and talk to him. He loves you. He'll listen." Shuichi's spirits lifted a bit, but he continued in pessimism. "But, Yuki never even tells me he loves me. Am I just supposed to know?" "Shuichi, just go talk to him. No good ever came from moping around. You'll see, it'll be fine." Shuichi smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Hiro!" and with that, he devoured his burger and fries.

* * *

"See you later, Hiro! Thanks!" "Later, Shuichi!" The two best friends said goodbye as Hiro sped off toward his place. Shuichi waved then walked up to the door of their apartment building. He ran inside the lobby and caught the elevator doors just as they were about to close. "Sorry, room for me?" Shuichi asked as he ran inside and went to push the button for the 5th floor. "Shuichi?" An all too familiar voice sent chills up his spine as he turned to see his lover behind him, wearing Shuichi's top pick of his outfits and looking gorgeous as usual. "Yuki! Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yukiiiii!" he chanted as he jumped into the arms of his lover and cuddled his chest.

"Why're you home so early?" he asked, wrapping his koi in his warm embrace and taking in his comforting strawberry scent. "Huh? Oh, K let us have the rest of the day off" he said and looked into Yuki's glimmering gold eyes. "Is it okay that I came?" he asked, his hopes dwindling just a little. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked as the elevator doors opened and bright early fall light hit their eyes. "Well, I thought maybe you might be mad that I didn't leave last night, and maybe that's why you were teasing me this morning" he said, exiting the elevator into the fresh outside air to their apartment. "Nope. I just enjoy tormenting you" he replied, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Shuichi stood in the doorway and watched Yuki take off his shoes and un-tuck his shirt.

"Are you just going to stare or are you coming inside?" he asked and walked toward the living room. Shuichi closed the door and took off his own shoes, then followed Yuki to find him sprawled on the couch almost seductively. When Yuki heard his koi approach he opened his eyes to see Shuichi only an inch away from his face. He was surprised when he received a tender and gentle kiss from his lover and slowly eased into it. He pulled Shuichi on top of him and tangled his hand in the bright pink locks before deepening the kiss. Shuichi slowly ground his hips into Yuki's leg while pushing his knee lightly against the writers growing arousal. Yuki moaned into the kiss and deepened it. When the need for breath increased, the two parted and breathed deeply, chests pressed together, heart racing in time to one another.

"Shuichi, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Yuki asked, vibrant red coloring his pale cheeks. "Really, Yuki? You'll take me somewhere? Anywhere?" he answered, his purple orbs glittering like amethyst under a full moon. Yuki smiled and nodded a 'Yes'. Shuichi smiled a radiant smile and hugged his lover tight. "Yeah! I do! Anywhere so long as I'm with you, Yuki." The writer laughed and placed a kiss on Shuichi's mouth before setting him to the side and getting up to fix dinner. "Can I help?" Shuichi asked from the couch, sitting quietly and waiting for an answer. "You'll only mess things up…" said Yuki, turning from the fridge to look at his adorable lover, "But I guess I don't mind" he said with a smile as Shuichi ran into the kitchen and attached himself to Yuki's waist.

* * *

"Okay, we're making Pasta alla Norma, so just do as I say and try not to cut yourself." "Okay!" Shuichi said with determination, but he just looked ridiculous. He was wearing a headband that said 'Yuki is my sex God' in bold lettering and ski gloves to protect his hands. "No, you are not wearing gloves. Either take them off or sit at the table." Yuki was surprised how quickly the gloves were removed and smiled at the pout Shuichi was giving him. "Alright, measure 3 table spoons of olive oil and put it in a pan" he said Shuichi did as he was instructed, but somehow managed to pour half the bottle into the sink. _'At least its not on my floor…'_ he thought and looked at the recipe. "Okay now while that heats, chop the onions."

* * *

Half way through chopping, Shuichi was bleeding from 4 fingers, balling from the onions, and Yuki had to finish dinner and patch up Shuichi's cuts." The sauce just has to simmer for a few minutes and we can eat," he said. He looked at Shuichi's bandaged hands and gently took them into his own. He brought the fingers to his lips and kissed each cut. Shuichi got a major nosebleed. "Dambit, dat was dust so sexy!" he said, plugging his nose to stop the blood. Yuki smiled and went to the kitchen to finish their dinner. "Alright you little punk, its ready" he said, calling his koi from the comfort of the couch. "It smells yummy!" he squealed and ran past Yuki to the table in the kitchen. When Yuki came in Shuichi was practically drooling on the table.

"Go ahead and eat." Yuki said, sitting and watching his lover dig in to the Italian style pasta. "Yummy! Its really good, Yuki. I wish I could cook like this…" he said and stuffed some of the French bread Yuki heated into his mouth and swallowed, only to repeat. Yuki ate with a little more class, but he was just as hungry. "Yuki, how come you like to make other food more than Japanese?" Shuichi asked, slowing is intake of dinner long enough to get out the question. "I guess because I lived in America for so long, and Touma used to cook Italian for Kitazawa and me. I've just always eaten it" he said then shifted uncomfortably when he saw Shuichi slow his eating.

"Sorry, did I just make you uncomfortable?" he asked, putting down his fork and looking at his lover with saddened eyes. "No, I was just thinking that there's a lot about you I missed since I didn't know you for so long, and Touma doesn't seem to like me very much…in fact, I think Tatsuha is the only one who does!" he laughed at himself and Yuki just continued to look upset. "Does it matter if you didn't know me then? You know me now, and you know more than anyone. I can't give you the past, but we have now, don't we?" he asked and had to look away to keep from spouting off invectives to redeem his shattered pride. "Oh Yuki, you say some of the sweetest things some times." Shuichi took Yuki's hands into his and smiled brightly for his Yuki. Yuki's hard eyes softened and he held Shuichi's hands, too. Shuichi leaned across the table and gave Yuki a sweet kiss before letting go of his hands and returning to dinner.

* * *

"Are you coming to bed?" Shuichi asked, walking into Yuki's study and smiling from the doorway. "Do you want me to?" Yuki asked playfully, taking off his glasses and turning away from his laptop. Shuichi's smile softened and he walked with a sway of his hips toward Yuki. He sat on the edge of Yuki's desk and playfully said, "Well, if you did, I was thinking we could continue where we left off this morning." Yuki sighed, saved his document, turned off his computer and desk lamp and followed Shuichi out of the office and into the bedroom.

* * *

A.N. Woah! Long chapter! 7 pages! You know, I liked the way this chapter turned out. I just started typing and things went from there. I was maybe even thinking this chapter would finish the entire story off, but clearly not. And we know what the next chapter is…hahaha. Expect a lemon…tee hee. Much love, and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe It's Enough Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I've gotten evil glares, been thrown in jail, and still I try and own Gravitation. I am now plotting the retrieval of said documents, which will ensure Gravitation stay mine for eternity! Muahahaha!

* * *

**Warning: Due to the graphic nature of this chapter, and Fanfiction dot nets policy against NC-17 stories, the lemon part will be hosted on adultfanfiction(.)net. Go there to read the unedited version. **

* * *

Definitions:

Koi- Basically, lover…for those who don't remember/know.

Taiyaki- A cake with sweet bean paste or custard cooked the same way other waffles are made.

Kushidango- Okay, every anime fan has seen these before. Everyone in Japan eats them. They're those little circular dumplings on skewers, eaten hot. They're also yummy and easy to make.

Kaiseki- A traditional multi-course dinner in Japan. This type of dinner has a lot of dishes, but they vary according to many factors such as weather, province and availability.

* * *

Dim grey light poured into the room shared by Yuki and Shuichi from a gap in the thick white curtains. The room was chilled by fall weather, but the two lovers lay comfortably in each other's warmth. Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes against the invading line of grayish light. He stole a glance at the digital clock that said it was 6 am. He yawned and tried to close his eyes again, but the persistent light was making sleep unattainable. Shuichi was held from behind by his lover, drawn closely to his bare body. Yuki mumbled something in his sleep, but Shuichi couldn't make it out. He slowly sat up an untangled his limbs from his lovers. His body shivered at the morning chill, but he got out of bed to close the curtains tight just the same. He shivered again and hurriedly jumped back into bed.

"Shu-chan…" Yuki called dreamily in his sleep and grasped the empty space next to him for his human teddy bear. Shuichi giggled and lied back down. Yuki immediately pulled him close and sighed in content. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover and slowly scratched his back, light enough not to wake him, but hard enough to make him shiver with delight. Shuichi cuddled Yuki's chest and drifted off to sleep, dreaming peacefully of the pleasure they had shared the night before.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around before Shuichi was torn from sleep again. Yuki was already up, apparently, because he was no longer sleeping next to his koi. Shuichi sat up and took notice of a peculiar smell in the air. He sniffed twice before recognizing the scent. Something was burning. He threw off the covers, tugged on a pair of boxers and ran into the hall in search of Yuki. He ran into the living room before hearing low grumbles and displeased invectives coming from the kitchen amidst a thick cloud of black smoke. Yuki emerged from the kitchen, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face to clear the air. "Yuki! Are you all right! What happened?" Shuichi ran to his lover and attached himself to the front of his white, soot-smudged shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was cooking waffles, but I got caught up on the phone and they burnt, along with the bacon, and instead of whipped cream we have butter." Shuichi stared in disbelief. Yuki never messed up anything he cooked. "Who were you on the phone with?" he prodded, trying to look at the mess in front of him through the cloud now seeping into the living room. "Tohma. You're not going to work today" he said and walked to the kitchen window to air out the burnt smell, coughing as he did so. "Huh? I'm not?" he stood next to the couch, wondering if he even had a job anymore. "Yuki! Did you tell Tohma to fire me? I know I came 4 times before you came once, but that's hardly any reason to get me fired!" Yuki cocked an eyebrow and smirked at his lover.

"Did you forget already?" he questioned, walking toward Shuichi, grabbing his chin and titling his head back. "Forget? Forget what?" Yuki sighed and let his mouth drop to an inch of the boy's in front of him. Shuichi felt his warm breath as he answered "I told you I would take you wherever you wanted to go today, so I'm taking you out" he replied, and sweetly kissed Shuichi on his waiting lips. They broke the kiss and Shuichi threw his arms around Yuki's neck. Instinctively, the author's arms encircled his lover's waist and pulled him closer. When they broke their second kiss Shuichi wrapped Yuki in a spine-crushing hug. "Thank you, Yuki! Thank you so much!" Shuichi said excitedly and stepped back to beam a smile his way. Yuki could get lost in those vibrant eyes sometimes and feel himself swept away by the sweet and energetic smile of his koi- just like now.

"Yuki?" Shuichi brought him out of his thoughts and laughed when he blushed. "Shut up, brat." Yuki turned to walk away but was stopped by his lover's arms being thrown around his waist. "But Yuki, you're just so cute! It's hard not to tease you" he said, and cuddled his back from behind. "Yeah? You're not so bad yourself." Shuichi blushed and tried desperately to stop himself from getting a nosebleed on Yuki's white shirt. He pulled away and squatted, plugging his nose. Yuki laughed, a sound so wonderful to Shuichi's ears the blood squirted from his nose like a plugged hose that couldn't hold any more water. That made Yuki laugh harder, and for once, he didn't try to stop. Shuichi got his nosebleed under control and laughed with him. They finally regained their composure and went to vegg on the couch to discuss plans.

"So where do you want to go today? Anywhere in particular?" Yuki asked, pulling Shuichi onto his lap like a Child waiting for a bedtime story. "Well, what about to the mall? Caretta Shiodome has some of my favorite shops, and I need to get a new stage outfit for an upcoming gig" Yuki smiled at the thought of Shuichi in concert, and thought maybe he'd have to buy tickets for this one. "Okay, anywhere else?" Shuichi thought for a moment and shook his head no. "Alright, then I'll choose. Let's get ready to go, and I'll take you to breakfast." Shuichi's eyes lit up. He'd forgotten that Yuki's attempt at breakfast that morning was a bust, and he was hungry. "Okay!" Shuichi placed a quick kiss to Yuki's cheek and disappeared around the corner to take a shower. Yuki smirked and stood. He looked at the waiting mess in the kitchen then toward the hallway. "Screw it," he said, before following his lover to bathe with him.

* * *

"Damnit, brat, you're worse than Tatsuha before a Nittle Grasper show! Hurry your ass up!" Yuki yelled from the couch. He had been waiting a good 30 minutes, and watching TV for that amount of time was unbearable- unless Shuichi was the one he was looking at. "Five more minutes! I have to find the right outfit!" Shuichi called back, desperately searching through the mound of clothes in Yuki's closet. Yuki sunk deeper into the couch and sighed heavily. He turned off the TV and resisted the urge to get a book to read. The last thing Shuichi would appreciate would be getting ready to go and have a pissey novelist in reading-mode. "Okay, I think I'm ready now" Shuichi said, turning the corner from the hall into the living room. Yuki stared at Shuichi for a moment, trying not to let his jaw drop. He just looked so cute. He was wearing a loose fitting dark blue fleece shirt, the sleeves almost completely covering his small, feminine hands, tight ripped jeans and black converse.

"How do I look?" Shuichi asked, blushing under his lovers stare. "You look like you took too long to get ready. I'm hungry. Let's go" Yuki said coldly, standing and making a b-line for the door. "Well, you look wonderful as always" Shuichi said brightly and waited for Yuki to put on his expensive black Sebago loafers. Yuki never dressed too casually, but Shuichi thought he would try and talk his lover into buying something more comfortable when they went shopping. For their special day, Yuki wore a crisp white Generra collared shirt with a dark green tie under a black knee length cotton trench coat, complete with black slacks. Shuichi really hadn't been joking. Yuki picked up his car keys, removed the house key from the ring and pocketed it before exiting the door of their apartment. Shuichi looked at the car keys still lying on the entrance table and rushed out after Yuki.

"Aren't we taking your car? I mean, we're shopping, and I'll be buying a lot of packages, and I don't wanna carry them, and…" Yuki turned and let a hyper Shuichi run into him. He awkwardly stumbled backward after impact and almost fell before Yuki pulled him into his comforting chest. "We'll come back for the car later. Right now, let's just have a nice breakfast and walk." Shuichi smiled and nodded a yes into his muscular chest before being led by the hand toward the elevator.

* * *

"Wow, the food looks really yummy, Yuki!" Shuichi said excitedly as their waitress put a plate of fluffy waffles, fruit, whipped cream and assorted berries in front of them. Yuki thanked the waitress and looked at his lover with a killer smile. "They taste even better. This place makes the best American waffles I've eaten. I prefer them to taiyaki, anyway" he said, piling mixed berries atop the fluffy square bread before adding a large amount of homemade whipped cream and syrup atop that. Shuichi had to laugh at Yuki's unimaginable sweet tooth. "What?" Yuki asked, watching Shuichi stifle his giggles. "Nothing" was his reply, before Shuichi added freshly cut strawberries and strawberry syrup to his waffles. On another, smaller plate he'd had brought over, he put his fruit and whipped cream. He hated mixing his foods. Yuki shook his head at how different the two of them were- even in how they ate their waffles- but dug in before his got cold.

* * *

"Ahhh…I couldn't take another bite!" Shuichi said as Yuki picked up the tab and exited the upscale café, his koi close in tow. "They still weren't as good as yours, though" Shuichi said, locking arms with his boyfriend and hovering on cloud 9. Yuki just listened to the cars pass, the wind blow and the trees rustle as he and Shuichi walked in a comfortable silence beside one another. "Want to go shopping now? It's about 12 o'clock" Yuki said, heading toward their apartment and watching an elated Shuichi glide up the street before him. They reached their condo and within 15 minutes were on their way to Caretta Shiodome.

"So where exactly do you want to go in this mall?" Yuki asked, dreading how long he'd have to be with the mobs of people on a Friday. "I dunno really. I just have to get new stage clothes and maybe some comfortable casual clothing for you!" Shuichi said, throwing out his intentions in advance. "What's wrong with how I dress now?" Yuki asked, almost a little hurt but sure as hell not going to show it. "No no no! Nothing!" he was quick to amend, "I just think that you would be much more comfortable in street clothes. And besides, you shouldn't wear a suit to a mall, old man" Shuichi teased, ducking Yuki's fist and lying his head in the writers lap.

"What are you doing!" Yuki demanded, turning the wheel a little too far to the right and almost hitting a car beside him. "I just wanna lay like this until we get there" Shuichi stated and burrowed his head deeper into Yuki's leg. Yuki's eyes flickered back and forth between the road and his lover until he felt he could get his arousal under control. He would rather die than let Shuichi know he could turn him on just by laying in his lap. He drove the rest of the way just above the speed limit and announced their arrival. Shuichi lazily got up and pulled out his and Yuki's sunglasses from the glove box, handing the black Armani's to his lover and putting a younger pair of purple ones on himself. "Ready?" he asked, looking even more adorable than before. "Yeah."

* * *

The crowds were thick for the first 45 minutes but gradually lessened so the two could shop in relative peace. Yuki had refused to walk around with so many people packing into stores, pushing into restaurants and rushing through the halls, so they ate kushidango under the outdoor heaters and waited. "Looks like the crowds have died down. Ready to shop?" Shuichi asked, already standing with a hand extended toward Yuki, a huge smile on this face. Yuki finished his last dumpling and allowed himself to be drug by the hand to various shops. "Let's go in here!" he announced excitedly and ran into the large store for teens. Yuki followed and found him inspecting a line of clothes, pulling out an occasional item only to return it and move to another rack. Yuki went to the rack that had been recently gone over and looked at the types of clothes his lover bought.

"I can't believe there isn't anything I like! At this rate, I'll never find clothes for our gig!" Shuichi sighed and slumped against Yuki taking notice of the pants in his hands. "You like those, Yuki?" Shuichi asked innocently, eying the item in question. They were black leather pants that tied all the way down the legs to the hips with no crotch to speak of. Yuki swallowed at the mental image of Shuichi in those and nothing else and quickly replaced them on the rack. "Not for one of your shows, I don't. This…is mine." Yuki brushed against Shuichi's bulge and watched him shudder and blush with excitement. "Ready for the next store?" he asked, practically prancing out the door with his little puppy right behind him.

* * *

"Urg! Damnit! Why the hell isn't there one decent outfit in this entire fucking mall!" Shuichi raged, failing to take notice of the peoples whispers and stares. "What do you think about…" Yuki trailed off at the realization he actually wanted to help the brat. "What do I think about what?" Shuichi asked, curiously. "What about a suit this time? If all of you wore suits, I think it might look nice." Shuichi stared at his profile for a moment and thought about the proposal. "Yuki…" The novelist turned to face his lover who now held stars in his eyes. "You're a genius! That would be perfect! We've never done that before! It's classy!" Shuichi glomped his lover and continued to thank him for the wonderful idea. "Then I'll help you pick something out." Shuichi watched Yuki take off toward his favorite suit shop. Armani.

* * *

"Welcome to Arma- Oh! Yuki-san, it's a pleasure to see you again!" A well-dressed woman bowed deeply to Yuki and Shuichi as they entered the dimly lit, regal looking store. "You're looking well, Yuiko-san." Yuki said as she approached, pulling off his shades and flashing his award-winning smile in her direction. "As are you. And I see you brought your boyfriend with you" Yuiko said, smiling brightly and bowing to an under-dressed Shuichi. She stood up straight again and smiled brightly. She was a shorter woman who looked to be in her late 30s, with short curled brown hair and warm hazel eyes. Shuichi bowed in return. "Well, he's cute" she commented, receiving a blush from Shuichi and a proud smile from Yuki. "What can I help you two with?" "Shuichi has a concert in about a week and a half, and I need a suit tailored to fit by then" Yuki demanded, slinging an arm around Shuichi's shoulders and drawing him into his chest.

"I see. Well then, lets get a feel of what your looking for, get your measurements, then settle payment, and you two will be on your way" she said perkily, stifling a giggle at her customers display of affection. Shuichi nodded dumbly and let himself be shown behind a door in the back of the store. He stood in a dimly lit room in front of three full-length conjoined mirrors, two black leather armchairs to his left. Yuki took a seat in one of chairs. "I'll have someone in to help you in a moment" she said, and left with a quick bow, allowing the door to close behind her. "Yuki, this is weird" Shuichi said, completely unused to the flashy treatment he was receiving. "You think so? You'll get used to it." Just then a young man who looked to be in his early twenties popped in the room with a tape measurer around his neck, a pen and pad of paper in his hand.

"Hey there, Yuki-san. It's been a while," he said, walking to the chair and shaking hands with the writer. "And who is this?" he asked, walking to Shuichi and shaking hands with him as well. "That would be Shuichi Shindou." Yuki informed, settling back into the chair. "Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck? It's a pleasure to meet you! Your music is wonderful! It rivals Nittle Grasper!" he praised, making Shuichi feel a lot better about the upscale clothing store. "My name is Shigure Takahara, and I'll be your tailor today" he said, quickly getting his fandom under control. He was as tall as Yuki with shoulder length black hair pulled back by a red ribbon and the most luminous green eyes Shuichi had ever seen. "Lets see, I think I can pretty much guess your size, so lets just work on the style." Shigure went to the back of the room, produced a key from his pocket and unlocked three closets.

"Now let's see, what color were you thinking?" Shigure asked, glancing over his shoulder as he sorted through the hanging jackets. "Well, the suit should be black, but I didn't have anything in mind for a shirt or tie" Yuki filled in, noticing Shuichi's confusion. "I see. Well, I'm not so sure a tie would look best. You're trying to appeal to a young crowd, not a business management center. And you need something vibrant. How about red?" Shigure pulled out three black suits and hung them on different pegs along the wall, then went to another closet and pulled out a plastic wrapped red shirt. Shuichi was shocked at how openly Shigure disagreed with Yuki. "Lets try this on" he said and went to remove Shuichi's shirt. "Oh no, its okay, I can do it!" Shuichi said, disliking the thought of someone other than his Yuki removing his clothes. "Oh, sure" Shigure said, stepping back and unwrapping the shirt.

Shuichi removed his warm blue sweatshirt and threw it at a snickering Yuki, then allowed Shigure to button up the weightless shirt. He then removed his jeans and shoes and stepped into the slacks and slipped on the coat. He liked it. The coat buttoned up on the left with three buttons to keep it in place. "Nope." Shigure took back the coat and replaced it on its hanger. "Try this one…" he said to himself and pulled on the second of the three. "A lot better than the last" he said as he admired his handy work. "I've got it!" Shigure exited the room and was back in a moment with a box that looked like it might hold a ring. "Look, I'm flattered, but I'm already madly in love with Yuki so…" "Huh? No no no! You're awesome and all, but I'm straight. This is for your outfit."

Shigure removed a bulky platinum cross on a thick black leather strap and tied it around his neck, looping the leather twice so the cross would hang just between and above his chest. He then removed the jacket and unbuttoned the shirt just between his chest muscles. He returned with a smaller jacket size and left it unbuttoned. Lastly, he pulled a pair of black loafers from under a nearby stool and laced them for Shuichi. Again he admired his work. "Wow, I outdid myself…" Shigure stepped back to let Shuichi look at himself in the mirror, watching the pleased and surprised expressions play across his customers face. Shuichi turned to get the nod of approval from Yuki who was sure he'd need a trip to the bathroom and some lubricant if he were with Shuichi in that outfit for another second.

"Looks great as always, Shigure-kun." Shuichi beamed and let Shigure take down all the measurements for the new suit to be ordered and sent the silk shirt, shiny loafers and platinum cross to the front desk. "Then I'll pick up in here and Yuiko-san will take care of you in the front." Yuki and Shuichi thanked him, leaving a nice tip on the table next to the door. "Yuki-san, Shindou-Kun, I take it Shigure was able to help you find what you were looking for?" Yuiko asked, totaling up their purchases as they approached. "He always can. How much did I spend this time?" he asked, pulling out his wallet and flashing a credit card.

"The total comes out to be 281,547 yen, please." Shuichi almost fainted. "Yuki, you can't spend that much! That's ridiculous!" Shuichi whispered into his ear, trying not to be rude but seriously feeling low for having such expensive taste. "Its fine, but you have to promise to wear that just for me some time." Shuichi blushed deep crimson and nodded. "Thank you, Yuki-san. You and Shindou-kun please come again." Yuiko said, bowing behind the counter. "You know we will." Yuki asked that the packages be delivered to his apartment promptly one week from tomorrow and exited the store back into the chill of the outside air. "Where to now?" he asked. "We're going shopping for you!"

* * *

Shuichi and Yuki spent the rest of the day shopping for comfortable clothes Yuki would actually wear. He turned out to be a picky shopper, but they found an assortment of outfits both of them liked. Yuki ended up buying:

•A thick cream-colored turtle neck sweatshirt

•A dull red and cream-colored matching scarf with frayed edges

•Three pairs of jeans, one pair ripped like Shuichi's

•A dark green fleece shirt

•And he ended up buying a matching platinum cross bracelet from Armani to match Shuichi's necklace.

Shuichi insisted Yuki allow him to pay, and they left to go eat a nice early dinner for two at a traditional kaiseki restaurant. After dinner they drove home and left for a walk. Yuki liked to go places on cold nights, just like now. Shuichi wasn't about to complain. The sun was already setting, the overcast, grey daylight changing to a darker and colder black.

"Yuki, where…" Shuichi trailed as he took notice of a place he hadn't been in months; the park where he met the love of his life. "Yuki, you brought me to our special place" he said, looking up at the deep grey sky and colorful autumn worn trees. "Yeah, I thought you'd like to come here with me. We've never been here together as lovers, just when we were complete strangers, so I thought it would be…nice" he said, stopping at a bench and taking a seat. Shuichi could hardly believe how sweet Yuki was being and was too excited to sit. The wind kicked up a patch of fallen leaves and brushed them along the path and in the air, circling his body and moving past him to rest elsewhere. Yuki thought that scene was picture perfect.

"I never realized how wonderful this place is, or how grateful I am for this park," Shuichi said, breaking their silence and smiling softly at the trees and wind. "Thank you for such a wonderful day, Yuki." Shuichi turned to his lover and sat in his lap wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Yuki moaned into the kiss, his actions reflecting how badly he'd wanted Shuichi since that morning. He pulled his lover closer to his chest and deepened the kiss, tasting him and begging for more. Shuichi wasn't going to let him have it yet. "Ready to go back home?" he asked huskily, removing himself from Yuki's lap. "More than ready."

* * *

Please go to Adult Fanfiction(.)net and type in Shiori Tachibana to read the lemon. Sorry!

* * *

Yuki turned the lamp on his side of the bed on, the dim light filling the room, casting a warm glow over the two worn out lovers. Yuki couldn't remember a time in his life since Kitazawa was still alive that he'd been so happy, and it was all thanks to Shuichi. As they lay there, propped against their headboard, a though struck Yuki. "Shuichi, why have you stayed with me for so long? I'm always mean to you, I would always dump you, kick you out, hurt you, but you still stayed with me. I tried everything I could think of to get you to give up on me, but you wouldn't. Now, no matter how much I think about it, I can't figure out why." Shuichi had been giving him a blank stare, but it turned soft and loving when he met Yuki's intense eyes. He could tell his lover was embarrassed.

"Because I love you. I don't need anyone or anything else but you. I could have left, but I wouldn't be complete anymore. You make me happy, and people never want to give up the things that make them happy. There really isn't any other way to tell you." He rested his head against Yuki's chest again and let a comforting silence fill the room. Exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a deep sleep beside his lover. Yuki listened to his steady breathing and smiled to the silent walls and sense of peace. "Love, huh? Maybe it's enough." His only reply was the enrapturing silence, and he followed his lover into a world of dreams.

* * *

AN. This ends _Maybe It's Enough_. What did you think about the end of the story? This was actually the first lemon I wrote, and I was worried it wouldn't be good. Please leave comments so I know how to improve. Now, about the ending…_Maybe It's Enough_ was a title I intended to tie into the story from the beginning. Their love for each other is enough, so I thought this was a proper theme. Well that's all, no one reads this anyway.

Since we can't post links, just do an author search for Shiori Tachibana for a lemon version. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 Lemon

Maybe It's Enough Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As stated Throughout, I sadly do not own Gravitation. And that makes me depressed. I will go be emo now.

* * *

**WARNING: You are about to read material of a graphic nature. Turn back now if this offends you or you are underage!!!**

**

* * *

**

Yuki kissed Shuichi all the way up to their apartment, running his hands across his koi's chest and desperately wishing to tear the clothes from their bodies. Yuki unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind them, not bothering to relock it. He picked up Shuichi in his arms and kissed him again, tasting the sugary essence of his mouth as he carried him to their room. He laid Shuichi on the bed and climbed on top of him, licking and sucking at his neck. Shuichi writhed in pleasure beneath him, loathing his restricting jeans as they became incredibly tight. Yuki pulled up Shuichi's shirt and slipped it over his head and ravaged the singers newly exposed nipples with his tongue. Shuichi bucked his hips and cried out at the sensitive touches he received.

"Yuki…please, I want to feel you!" Shuichi breathed, moaning and bucking his hips toward Yuki to try and increase the pleasure he was receiving. "Not yet. You've been tormenting me all day with your body, now it's my turn to put you through that agony." Yuki crushed his lips to Shuichi's once again, grinding his growing arousal into Shuichi's, driving him mad. Shuichi gasped for breath and threw his arms around Yuki's neck, pulling him closer. Yuki slowly caressed his stomach with one hand, moving lower and lower until he came to the button of Shuichi's tight jeans. He unbuttoned the denim while the other hand stroked the singers' nipple. Yuki began at Shuichi's neck and placed wet kisses down his torso, stopping at his navel to circle it a couple times before taking Shuichi's zipper in his teeth and unzipping the jeans at an agonizingly slow pace. Shuichi grasped the sheets in his fists, sensitive enough to feel Yuki's heated breath through his boxers.

Yuki looked into his lover's passionate face, able to see only the lust and love in his eyes. He smiled and tugged at the restraining jeans. Shuichi wiggled his hips and the jeans were tossed aside. Yuki grasped Shuichi's arousal and smiled when he took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed his eyes shut in unbearable pleasure. His breathing became ragged and labored when he heard Yuki's husky voice from above him. "Shuichi, look at me", he said in his sweetest voice. The singer reluctantly complied, blushing in embarrassment. Satisfied, Yuki removed his lover's boxers and ran a playful finger up the length of his shaft. Shuichi let out a moan of complete ecstasy and arched his hips.

Yuki grabbed his hips and pushed him back onto the bed. He then bent between his lovers legs and gave a playful lick up his length, making sure to linger a bit longer at the head. Shuichi grabbed a handful of the novelist's hair and gave a feeble try at coaxing him to continue. Yuki decided he'd been tortured long enough and took his entire dick into his mouth. Shuichi let out small sounds as he was sucked and licked, trying desperately to prolong the pleasure. Yuki knew exactly how to drive his lover mad. "Yuki…I'm…I'm gonna…come!" Shuichi threw his head back and arched his body in response to the blissful feeling. Yuki moved away from his lover before his release and removed his own clothing. Shuichi looked almost about to cry with disappointment, but he knew something even better was coming.

"Ready for the next level?" Yuki asked, taking lubricant from the drawer next to the bed. Shuichi couldn't even speak; he nodded quickly and threw a leg over Yuki's shoulder. Yuki smirked at how ready and lustful his lover had become over the years they'd been together. He playfully circled Shuichi's entrance with his slippery fingers before plunging in with two digits. Shuichi's ass clenched around Yuki's fingers, the motion on his insides almost unbearable. Yuki continued until he felt he could insert a third finger, working his lover from both the back and the front. Shuichi was at his complete mercy.

When Shuichi had almost gone mad with anticipation and pleasure, Yuki removed his fingers and put his throbbing arousal at Shuichi's entrance, playfully waiting for him to beg. Shuichi couldn't contain himself any longer and moved Yuki onto his back with a force Yuki never saw him display. He settled above his lover, hovering just above Yuki, and then slowly eased onto his cock. Yuki inhaled deeply as Shuichi took his entire length into himself. Shuichi waited until the initial pain went away, then gradually began to move. Yuki held onto his hips to try and make it easier for his lover, but his arms felt like jelly. He was too wrapped in pleasure. Shuichi began to salivate, unable to even swallow. All brain function was focused below as Yuki's length and his own, even thrusts, repeatedly hit his prostate.

Shuichi sped up his pace, clenching his ass on his upward strokes to make Yuki feel better. Yuki needed it harder. He grabbed his lover by his sides and tried to thrust up even deeper into Shuichi. He had the little singer going insane and immediately felt Shuichi's pace quicken. The quick pace and pleasure drove both over the top. They came together; Shuichi shuddering with his release as Yuki's come filled him. Shuichi collapsed on top of Yuki, his length still buried deep within him. Yuki pulled his lover off of him and held him close to his chest.

Yuki turned the lamp on his side of the bed on, the dim light filling the room, casting a warm glow over the two worn out lovers. Yuki couldn't remember a time in his life since Kitazawa was still alive that he'd been so happy, and it was all thanks to Shuichi. As they lay there, propped against their headboard, a thought struck Yuki. "Shuichi, why have you stayed with me for so long? I'm always mean to you, I would always dump you, kick you out, say things to hurt you...but you still stayed with me. I tried everything I could think of to get you to give up on me, but you wouldn't. Now, no matter how much I think about it, I can't figure out why." Shuichi had been giving him a blank stare, but it turned soft and loving when he met Yuki's intense eyes. He could tell his lover was embarrassed.

"Because I love you. I don't need anyone or anything else but you. I could have left, but I wouldn't be complete anymore. You make me happy, and people never want to give up the things that make them happy. There really isn't any other way to tell you." He rested his head against Yuki's chest again and let a comforting silence fill the room. Exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a deep sleep beside his lover. Yuki listened to his steady breathing and smiled to the silent walls and sense of peace. "Love, huh? Maybe it's enough." His only reply was the enrapturing silence, and he followed his lover into a world of dreams.

* * *

AN. This ends Maybe It's Enough. What did you think about the end of the story? This was actually the first lemon I wrote, and I was worried it wouldn't be good. Please leave comments so I know how to improve. Now, about the ending…Maybe It's Enough was a title I intended to tie into the story from the beginning. Their love for each other is enough, so I thought this was a proper theme. Well that's all, no one reads this anyway. -


End file.
